Peach and Daisy's Hotel Vacation
by imerik001
Summary: After receiving an invitation from the hotel manager of the Hotel Delfino for a seven day vacation package with a friend, Princess Peach and her best friend, Princess Daisy head out for a seven day weekend at Isle Delfino. While vacationing on the peaceful island, Peach and Daisy reveal their romantic feelings for each other...and express them intimately. (On Hold)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any of its characters**

**A/N: My very first Mario Fanfic with Peach and Daisy as the main couple pairing. I've also been a fan of the idea of them being in a romantic relationship. Warning: Rated M for nudity and explicit love making. Do not read if not old or mature enough. **

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

**Summary: Takes place one year after Super Mario Sunshine, where Peach receives an invitation to stay at the Hotel Delfino, for a seven day vacation package with a friend. She and Daisy go for a much needed vacation...and the two princesses decide to reveal their true feelings for each other.**

Peach and Daisy's Hotel Vacation

Day 1

It was a beautiful evening on the peaceful and beautiful island of Isle Delfino, as the sun was setting over Sirena Beach outside of the luxurious four-star hotel resort: the Hotel Delfino. Today was an extraordinary day for the hotel staff, as they had welcomed two very important guests staying at their resort: Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a rather sexy and cute pink bikini and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland wearing an orange-yellow bikini. The two ladies were sunbathing by the outdoor terrace near the quiet and empty beach, sighing in complete content as they enjoyed feeling the sun shining brightly on their half exposed bodies.

Two days ago, Princess Peach had received an invitation from the manager of the Hotel Delfino: offering the blonde princess a seven day vacation package with a friend of her choosing. The package included entire access to the hotel: to the casino, spa and newly built indoor swimming pool that the hotel staff had built, as many guests were disappointed there was no swimming pool and complained about wanting to swim, despite they could swim out on the beach. Not able to pass up the opportunity to spending quality time with Daisy, since she had never been to be Isle Delfino before, she called the auburn haired princess and asked if she wanted to go to the island with her, which she instinctively answered 'yes'.

After the two princesses had arrived at the airstrip, they had caught the morning ferry to Delfino Plaza, where Daisy was amazed by how beautiful and peaceful the islet was, along with how friendly the locals were; especially the Noki's whom she thought were cute and adorable. Peach and Daisy had reached Sirena Beach through a Warp Pipe on the roof of a tall apartment building in the center of the plaza. Once they arrived at the beach, Peach and Daisy had approached the hotel where they were greeted by the manager himself, whom welcomed them to the Hotel Delfino, showed them the hotel room they would be staying in together and even offered his personal service should they required it. The two young ladies had placed their single suit cases onto the floor of their hotel room, discarded their royal gowns and changed into their bikinis in separate rooms; Peach in the bathroom and Daisy in the main bedroom before heading out to catch some rays out by the beach.

A Pianta employee working as a server at one of the two outdoor cabanas had approached the two princess with a tray carrying two clear Sweet Wine glasses filled with Sparkling White Grape cocktail while bowing down respectfully towards the princesses.

"Here are your's and Princess Daisy's drinks Princess Peach, courtesy of the Hotel Delfino." The Pianta server stated respectfully, while glancing away as he wasn't used to seeing women wearing rather...revealing swimwear.

"Thank you for the drinks. That's very nice of you." The blonde princess stated as she had gladly accepted her glass while handing Daisy her glass, which she happily accepted and placed on the beach table between their lounge chairs.

"You and Princess Daisy are very welcome Princess Peach. Hope you both enjoy your stay at out four-star resort." The server stated kindly before walking back to the cabana, leaving the two ladies so they could enjoy their drinks.

"Peach, I'd like to thank you for inviting me to come with you to Isle Delfino. You were right; this place is truly amazing, especially the hotel!" The auburn haired princess stated, smiling at the blonde princess, whom she'd been best friends with since childhood.

"You're welcome Daisy. I wouldn't want to spend quality time on a whole seven day hotel package with anyone but you." The blonde princess smiled warmly, as she couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend quality time with her brunette best friend.

"... Especially without Bowser Jr. polluting the island while disguised as Mario and ruining it like last time." Peach added, muttering to herself and Daisy couldn't help but frown as she had remembered hearing rumors of a Mario doppelganger polluting the peaceful islet and how the locals had actually believed it **truly** was Mario!

_'It's hard to believe that Bowser had a son...but not as much since the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree, especially from a pathetic and hardheaded family like theirs.'_ The auburn haired princess stated to herself, as she couldn't believe it herself after Peach and Mario told her and Luigi everything that had happened last year when they were on Isle Delfino: how Prof. E Gadd had unknowingly provided Bowser's son the tool he needed to frame Mario and kidnapped the blonde princess until a final confrontation with Bowser and Jr. at Corona Mountain.

_'But hopefully, nothing bad will happen...especially since both old Lizard Butt and Jr are currently in prison.'_ Daisy added, while stating that both Bowser and his son had eventually been arrested for Jr.'s crimes and sent to prison for polluting the beautiful and peaceful island.

"Peach, can I ask you a question?" The auburn haired princess asked softly, as she had tons of questions about Isle Delfino and the inhabitants whom resides on the island.

"Yeah of course Daisy." The blonde princess stated sweetly, wondering what her friend and fellow princess wanted to ask her.

"What's the rest of the island like? Besides Delfino Plaza, I mean." Daisy asked softly, curious about what the other areas on Isle Delfino looked like; since she and Mario were here on the islet last year.

"Well to be honest Daisy...I really wouldn't know. Toadsworth insisted that I remained with him and the rest of the Toads at the Plaza while Mario went to the other locations around the island. The only two places I had been to when Bowser Jr kidnapped me were Pinna Park and Corona Mountain." Peach answered truthfully, revealing she hadn't been to any other areas around the islet except for Pinna Park and Corona Mountain when Jr kidnapped her.

Daisy nodded, showing she understood how her best friend had no idea what the rest of Isle Delfino looked like, since she practically stayed at the Plaza where it was safe before Jr kidnapped her.

"But we can go over the map later in our hotel room to decide where we can go sight-seeing tomorrow." The blonde princess stated, while reminding her brunette friend they could always look over the map they received from the airstrip and decide where they could go back in their hotel room.

"Yeah, you're right Peachy, we have all weekend to decide on where to go for sight-seeing." The brunette princess stated, agreeing with Peach; how they had seven days to go over the map and decide where they could go to take in the amazing sights.

The two princesses had laid back on their beach chairs, sipping down their drinks and sighed as they enjoyed the taste of their beverages. While they were enjoying their drinks, Peach had been debating on whether or not to reveal a deep secret to Daisy...her true sexuality and romantic feelings towards her.

_'You can do this Peach. You and Daisy have been best friends forever...I just hope she feels the same way.'_ The blonde princess mentally stated to herself, calming herself down as she was nervous about coming out of the closet to the auburn haired girl she secretly loves.

"Say Daisy, how about we walk down to the beach before heading back to our hotel room?" The blonde princess asked, as she felt that the beach was a more suitable place to confess her romantic feelings for her best friend.

"Of course Peach. I was growing a little bored soaking up rays on this chair anyway." Daisy answered as she was more than happy to walk down towards the beach, as she had enough of sun bathing as she stretched her arms and legs as she stood up from her chair.

Peach couldn't help but blush at how sexy and attractive Daisy looked in her orange-yellow bikini, but then again...so did she in her cute and sexy pink bikini; and they both had a good view of each other's bodily features: they both had hour glass shaped bodies, sexy slim waists and curved hips, C/D cup breasts that would drive any man crazy and more importantly...the last and final bodily feature they shared were hot, sexy and firm bubble butts that were suitable for slapping.

As they walked down the steps of the terrace to the left...Daisy couldn't help but check out her blonde best friend's cute and sexy butt, as she was walking right behind Peach. She couldn't help but admire how hot and appealing the blonde's butt cheeks were and had always fantasied about slapping the sexy cheeks...but she kept her sexual desires for her best friend in check...as she didn't want to ruin their friendship, especially if Peach didn't feel the same way towards her.

_'Oh Peach, you're just so sweet and innocent. Everybody in the Mushroom Kingdom just loves your loving and naive personality. Your body is just so hot and sexy: your cute boobs and more importantly...your smoking hot ass, which is so bouncy and suitable for slapping. How I'd like to make you mine and hold you in my arms forever.'_ Daisy said to her herself, as her eyes had glanced up and down as they inspected blonde's sexy and smoking hot body; from her neck down to her sexy slender back and cute butt as they walked on the soft and cool sand.

"Daisy...can I tell you something?" Peach asked as she turned around and the auburn haired princess swiftly moved her eyes upward, so the blonde princess wouldn't know she had been checking out her ass as they found a suitable spot to watch the sunset.

"Oh course Peach. What do you need to tell me?" Daisy asked as she was curious what the blonde princess needed to tell her.

"It's...it's very hard for me to say. And I need you to promise not to look at me weird or differently." The blonde princess stated softly, explaining that what she was about to say would be difficult and she needed reassurances from the brunette not to freak out.

"Peach, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything and I promise not to look at or treat you differently." The auburn haired princess stated softly with a warm smile while reaching for and holding the blonde's hands in her own, promising she wouldn't be freaked out by what she needed to tell her.

That soft and warm smile was all the assurance Peach needed, as it melted away any feeling of nervousness to reveal her romantic feelings for her best friend.

"I thought I should let you know that...I was never really interested or attracted to Mario." Peach stated softly, revealing that she was never really romantically attracted to Mario.

"You're not? But aren't you grateful for the all things he did for the Mushroom Kingdom and rescuing you?" Daisy asked surprised that the blonde was never attracted to Luigi's brother, especially every time he saved her when Bowser kidnapped her or took over her castle!

"Of course I'm grateful for everything he's done for me and the Kingdom. But the truth is...I really like him more as a friend. Because the thing is...I'm more attracted to other girls, like you Daisy." Her blonde friend answered, stating that she was grateful for everything Mario did for her and her kingdom...and revealing her secret to the brunette: that she was sexually attracted to her!

"Peach...y-you're attracted to me?" The auburn haired princess asked, while smiling at the revelation that the blonde princess is a lesbian and romantically attracted to her!

"Yes, I am. I've been in love with you the day we met. I just didn't know how to say it...because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. If you don't feel the same way Daisy, I understand. I just want you to know that...I love you so much." Peach answered, confessing how she loved Daisy the day they had first met and if the brunette didn't feel the same way..she'd understand and accept the rejection.

"Oh Peach, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words. I love you too." Daisy answered with a warm and loving smile on her face, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in a hug, which Peach happily returned.

"Heh, I was planning on confessing my romantic feelings towards you first. But you beat me to it." She added jokingly and Peach couldn't help but chuckle softly at her joke.

"Well, since we're officially a couple...how about we take our new relationship slow like?" The blonde princess asked while smiling as she admired the beauty of Daisy's beautiful baby blue eyes and bringing both her hands up to cup her face.

"How?" Daisy asked as she smiled the same at, Peach, who was now her new girlfriend and also admired her own baby blue eyes and lowered her hands down to the blonde's waist.

"Like this..." Peach answered as she and Daisy leaned in nice and slow, as their nose had brushed up against each and closed their eyes...as their lips had locked lips in a sweet tender kiss and they savored every second of it.

As they continued to kiss, they had slid their tongues in the other's mouth and moaned in ecstasy as their tongues wrapped around in a heated tango. As the kissed, Daisy had slyly moved her hands from Peach's waist and clutched onto her smoking hot butt cheeks. She ran her hands up and down around the soft and firm cheeks, while Peach blushed as she felt the brunette's hands touching and clutching her butt as they made out. Daisy couldn't help it, as she admired how smoking hot and sexy the blonde's cheeks were and to her, Peach's ass was a damn beauty. As they kissed, a rather playful and mischievous idea crossed her mind and as the need for air came close, she and Peach pulled away to breathe.

"Say Peach, isn't that sunset just beautiful?" Daisy asked as she pointed out to the sea and the blonde princess turned around, having her back towards her brunette girlfriend.

"It sure is Daisy. I could look at it all day." Peach stated softly, smiling at the sight of the sun setting and the brightness had reflected on the calm surface of the ocean, which created a beautiful glare.

As Peach was admiring the sunset, Daisy smiled as she playfully and mischievously reached for and pulled back on her bikini bottom, having a good view of her cute butt.

"Such a nice ass you have babe." The auburn haired princess stated, as she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her blonde girlfriend's super hot ass.

Peach blushed and smiled at that comment, both at her brunette girlfriend's compliment about her butt and feeling the back of her bikini being tugged, especially as she felt Daisy's fingers against her lower back and pulled the fabric out of her fingers, but not before playfully shaking her ass.

"Go ahead, touch my ass as much as you want babe." The blonde princess stated, while playfully swaying her hips and Daisy was more then happy to take her Peach up on her offer, as she playfully slapped the smoking hot cheeks: left, right, left, right, left, right.

Both girls smiled and giggled at this rather cute, playful and sexy moment between them: Peach giggled as she felt each slap her brunette girlfriend landed on her butt cheeks and Daisy, she smiled and giggled at how soft and firm her blonde girlfriend's cheeks felt after each slap and how bouncy they were as she juggled them in her hands. Peach had turned around to face Daisy as she had stopped slapping her butt cheeks and they locked lips in another sweet and tender kiss.

"Touching and slapping my ass? I had no idea you were so naughty Daisy." The blonde princess stated with a playful smile, as she was turned on after each slap the brunette landed on her appealing and bouncy cheeks.

"Well, I really couldn't pass up the opportunity Peach. Plus...your ass is suitable for slapping and really irresistible not to touch." The brunette princess stated with a soft smile as she had placed both her hands on Peach's cheeks once again, which proved her point and Peach blushed at that comment.

"If you want babe...you can slap my ass just to make us even." Daisy added and offered, while turning her back and swaying her hot and sexy butt, which Peach happily and eagerly obliged her brunette girlfriend as she slapped her butt cheeks: left, right, left, right, left, right.

After Daisy had turned around, she wrapped her arms around Peach and the two princesses locked lips in a burning passionate kiss, with their tongues wrestling for dominance.

"Ever been with another girl before Peach?" The auburn haired princess asked after she and her blonde girlfriend pulled away to breathe.

"Um...no. I haven't. But Daisy...don't you think we might be rushing things? I mean, we just revealed our love for each other and..." Peach answered while blushing softly, at what it was her brunette girlfriend was asking her: if she ever had sex with another girl before!

"Peach, babe, relax. I'm not saying we could do it right away. I wouldn't force you into something you weren't comfortable with or ready for. When you feel that you're ready, you'll tell me." Daisy countered softly, relaxing her Peach while stating that they didn't have make love right away, especially if she wasn't ready.

"How about we call it a night and head on back to our hotel room?" The brunette princess asked softly, as the sun was nearly gone and the sky was growing black, which meant nighttime was near.

"Sounds good to me babe. We should catch some sleep before we head out for our sight seeing tour around Isle Delfino." Peach stated as she appreciated Daisy willing to wait until she was ready for them to have sex for the first time and agreed that it was indeed time for them to head back inside the hotel and their hotel room.

The two girlfriends had walked back up the terrace to the entrance of the Hotel Delfino, where they entered the lobby and received their room keys from the reception desk. After walking up two flights of stairs, both Peach and Daisy entered their assigned hotel room, Rm. 206 and closed/locked the door behind them after entering their room. The blonde and brunette had climbed into the Queen sized bed, which suited them both due to being princesses. Peach and Daisy snuggled close to each other, while holding onto each other as sleep was starting to overcome them.

"Good night Daisy. I love you." The blonde princess stated with a loving smile at her brunette girlfriend.

"Good night Peach. I love you too." The auburn haired princess answered back, smiling at her blonde girlfriend.

They leaned in and shared a good night kiss, while sighing in complete content before their eyes closed and fell sound asleep, while smiling at the turn of events out on the beach: how they both had romantic feelings towards each and were now girlfriends. Both Peach and Daisy were looking forward to explore Isle Delfino for the next seven days and more importantly to adapt to their new relationship.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the first chapter to my Peach/Daisy fanfic. I apologize if it seems a little lacking in details, as t was the best I could with what I could think of. I promise the next chapter will be posted soon, either during this weekend or next weekend. Be sure to review and comment. Until next time, bye. **


End file.
